Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 039
サンダー | romaji = Meitantei Sandā Vāsasu Kurosasori Tōkutsu-dan | japanese translated = Great Detective Thunder VS The Black Scorpion Grave-Robber Squad | episode number = 39 | japanese air date = June 29, 2005 | english air date = February 26, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | animation director = Lee Jong Kyoung }} "The Dark Scorpions", known as "Great Detective Thunder VS The Black Scorpion Grave-Robber Squad" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on June 29, 2005 and in the US on February 26, 2006. Summary In a dark cave, a group of people remark that their boss in en route, and they vow to complete their task by adhering to the "Laws of Stealing", as they are the Dark Scorpions. As three of the seven Spirit Keys have already been lost to the Shadow Riders, Professor Banner calls for a professional police inspector. Upon finding out the everyone is keeping their keys on their person, he decides they should hide the keys in separate places, well away from each other. Chazz Princeton opts to hide his under the sink in his room, and the detective questions who the man outside is. Jaden Yuki responds that it's the janitor, Mr. Gorg. Jaden hides his in his deck drawer, and they find a boy named Chick eavesdropping outside. Syrus Truesdale walks by and remarks that Chick has a tendency to mix up which room is his. Alexis Rhodes hides her key in her jewelery box, and one of the school's nurses, Meanae arrives, and the detective immediately suspects her as well. Banner places the final key in a safe located in the teacher's conference room, and they are interrupted by a security guard named Cliff, who the detective also suspects. That night, each of the keys is stolen. Despite this, any attempts to use the to open the Spirit Gate fail, and the thieves are unable to understand why. Upon discovering this, the group gathers in Chazz's room to discuss the situation, and the detective arrives as well, all of his "suspects" from earlier in tow. Chazz eventually deduces that the detective's "suspects" from earlier were all involved, as he left one of his Ojama cards in each hiding spot, and the spirits of them reported the culprits to him later. The rest of the card spirits contained in the cards in his room confirmed the culprit of the theft from his room. The detective reveals himself as Don Zaloog, while his "suspects" are the remainder of his criminal Dark Scorpion group. Zaloog states he had taken the job to steal the Spirit Keys years earlier, and had the rest of his group arrive at Duel Academy undercover until the time came. Chazz reveals that the reason the keys aren't working is that they must be won in a Duel. Chazz volunteers to Duel him, and Zaloog accepts. The Duel begins, with Zaloog playing "Golem Sentry" in Defense Position. Chazz activates "Fiend's Sanctuary" and Tributes the "Metal Fiend Token" Summoned through it to Summon "Armed Dragon LV5". It destroys "Golem Sentry" and evolves into "Armed Dragon LV7" during his End Phase. Zaloog combats this by Summoning himself (when he does so, he literally moves onto the field) and using "Mustering of the Dark Scorpions" to Summon the other four Dark Scorpions. Using "Dark Scorpion Combination", Zaloog deals 2000 damage to Chazz, inflicts a variety of negative effects to him and even returns "Dark Scorpion Combination" to his hand. Chazz strikes back by using "Level Modulation" to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV7". He uses its effect to discard "Despair from the Dark", destroying all of Zaloog's monsters. However, Zaloog saves them with "Retreat of the Dark Scorpions", returning them to his hand. Regardless, this leaves him open to a direct attack. Zaloog Summons himself again and attempts to use a second copy of "Mustering of the Dark Scorpions" to Summon the rest. Chazz activates his face-down "Ojama Trio", Summoning three "Ojama Tokens" to Zaloog's field. Thus, Zaloog can only Summon one more monster with "Mustering of the Dark Scorpions". He chooses "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" and activates "Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love, Tributing her to destroy "Armed Dragon LV7". He is then able to attack directly, reducing Chazz to 600 Life Points and forcing Chazz to discard the final card in his hand - "Ojamagic". However, this is beneficial, as it allows him to add the three Ojamas to his hand. He fuses them using "Polymerization" to Fusion Summon "Ojama King" and then plays "Ojamuscle" to destroy the "Ojama Tokens" and increase "Ojama King's" attack to 3000. This is enough to defeat Zaloog, and he all of the Scorpions vanish upon defeat, leaving his Shadow Charm eyepatch behind, which was what granted the five Duel Spirits the ability to physically manifest in the human world. Chazz however is concerned about something. Chazz is then shown putting earplugs in his ears before going back to bed. It then shows the Dark Scorpion Duel Monster Spirits partying with the other Duel Monster Spirits in Chazz's room. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. Don Zaloog Turn 1: Don Zaloog Don Zaloog draws "Dark Scorpion Combination". He then Normal Summons "Golem Sentry" (800/1800) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Chazz Chazz draws "Fiend's Sanctuary" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon a "Metal Fiend Token" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then Tributes the "Metal Fiend Token" in order to Tribute Summon "Armed Dragon LV5" (2400/1700) in Attack Position. "Armed Dragon LV5" attacks and destroys "Golem Sentry". Chazz then Sets two cards. On Chazz's End Phase, Chazz sends "Armed Dragon LV5" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000) in Attack Position as "Armed Dragon LV5" destroyed a monster in battle this turn. Turn 3: Don Zaloog Don Zaloog draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards (one of which is "Don Zaloog"). Don Zaloog then Normal Summons "Don Zaloog" (1400/1500) in Attack Position. Since Don Zaloog controls himself on the field, he activates "Mustering of the Dark Scorpions" to Special Summon "Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow" (1000/1000), "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" (1000/1800), "Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong" (1800/1500) and "Cliff the Trap Remover" (1200/1000) from his hand all in Attack Position. Since Don Zaloog controls all five Dark Scorpions, he activates his face-down "Dark Scorpion Combination" to allow all of his monsters to attack directly once each this turn at the cost of allowing each monster to inflict only 400 Battle Damage. All five of Don Zaloog's monsters attack directly (Chazz 4000 → 3600 → 3200 → 2800 → 2400 → 2000). Since all five Dark Scorpion monsters inflicted Battle Damage, their effects activate. The effect of "Gorg" returns "Armed Dragon LV7" to the top of Chazz's Deck. The effect of "Chick" returns one of Chazz's Set cards to his hand. The effect of "Cliff" sends "Armed Dragon LV7" and "Level Up!" from the top of Chazz's Deck to the Graveyard. The effect of "Don Zaloog" forces Chazz to discard a random card from his hand; Chazz discards "Masked Dragon". The effect of "Meanae" allows Don Zaloog to return "Dark Scorpion Combination" from his Graveyard to his hand. Chazz then activates his face-down "Level Modulation" to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position while ignoring its Summoning conditions, but in exchange Don Zaloog is allowed to draw two cards.In the TCG/OCG, "Level Modulation" is a Spell Card, not a Trap Card. Don Zaloog Sets two cards. Turn 4: Chazz Chazz draws. He then activates the effect of "Armed Dragon LV7" to send "Despair from the Dark" (2800/3000) from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy all face-up monsters on Don Zaloog's field that have equal or less ATK than the ATK of the sent monster, but Don Zaloog activates his face-down "Retreat of the Dark Scorpions" to return "Don Zaloog", "Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow", "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn", "Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong" and "Cliff the Trap Remover" to his hand. "Armed Dragon LV7" attacks directly (Don Zaloog 4000 → 1200). Chazz then Sets a card. Turn 5: Don Zaloog Don Zaloog draws. He then Normal Summons "Don Zaloog" (1400/1500) in Attack Position. Don then activates "Mustering of the Dark Scorpions" to Special Summon the other four Dark Scorpions from his hand, but Chazz activates his face-down "Ojama Trio" to Special Summon three "Ojama Tokens" (0/1000) to Don's side of the field in Defense Position. These Tokens can't be Tributed for a Tribute Summon and if any are destroyed the controller of those tokens will take 300 damage for each token destroyed. With three Monster Card Zones occupied, Don Zaloog uses the effect of "Mustering of the Dark Scorpions" to Special Summon "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Don then activates "Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love" to Tribute "Meanae" and destroy all monsters Chazz controls. "Don Zaloog" attacks directly (Chazz 2000 → 600). The effect of Don Zaloog activates, forcing Chazz to discard "Ojamagic". Since "Ojamagic" was sent from Chazz's hand to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Chazz to add "Ojama Green", "Ojama Black", and "Yellow" from his Deck to his hand. Turn 6: Chazz Chazz draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards (one of which is "Polymerization"). Chazz then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Green" together and Fusion Summon "Ojama King" (0/3000) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates "Ojamuscle" to destroy all "Ojama" monsters besides "Ojama King" and make the ATK of "Ojama King" the number of "Ojama" monsters destroyed times 1000. Three were destroyed ("Ojama King": 0 → 3000/3000). The effects of the "Ojama Tokens" activate (Don Zaloog 1200 → 900 → 600 → 300). "Ojama King" attacks and destroys "Don Zaloog" (Don Zaloog 300 → 0). Differences in adaptations * A scene is cut from the English version after Judai asks Asuka where her Spirit Key is. As its concealed under her shirt, this causes Manjoume to blush horribly and tell Judai he has no tact. * In the Japanese version, the interrogation scenes are a homage to Detective Conan. However, Manjoume discards all of the relevant clues himself. He states he checked the scenes himself, and throws out the press-on nail from Asuka's room, assuming it was her's, wiped up the footprints in the conference room since shoes aren't supposed to be worn in there and seals the hole in Judai's room. In the English version, Alexis states she threw out the nail, Banner says he vacuumed up the footprints, and Jaden reveals that he sealed the hole. * The shot of the Dark Scorpions together is shown several times in the Japanese version, as they respond to any and all (even negative) comments with "That is what the Black Scorpion Graverobbers do", which is their collective catchphrase. * At the end of the episode, the beer bottles held by Don Zaloog and Gorg are removed in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes